Dueño de tus sueños
by LovelyGubbare
Summary: ¿Quién es el misterioso hombre que irrumpe en los sueños de Hermione? Tal vez la extraña silueta que se presenta cada noche no es simplemente una ilusión.


**Dueño de tus sueños**

Sentir la dulce y suave caricia en sus hombros, que luego pasan a sus brazos y terminan en su cintura, apresándola y embriagándola con el adictivo aroma que entraba por sus fosas nasales, y que por más se convencía en recordarlo, sabía que no sería capaz de hacerlo. Luego puede percibir el estremecedor aliento en su cabello y que llega claramente a su oído izquierdo, despertando en ella una extraña sensación placentera. Estaba totalmente indefensa y expuesta, y a pesar de eso, se rendía ante aquel ser que producía en ella las mejores emociones.

-Umh… -murmuró suavemente.

Después siente que la giran y queda frente a frente a esa persona desconocida. Está frágil, por lo que cree que abrir los ojos sería un gran error. De pronto, su cuerpo se había convertido en trapo, y se dejaba manipular y manejar como la esclava de su honorable dueño. Un dueño invisible. Un dueño que ahora había cambiado la dirección de su nariz y rozaba con ella su cuello. Aquello se sintió como el clímax, la gloria eterna y la victoria sobre Hermione. Las fuertes y firmes manos de "ese" sostenía a la chica, mientras que ella deliraba y daba su cabeza vueltas, una y otra vez.

Y sin poder evitarlo, sin negárselo por mucho más, hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano y abre los ojos con lentitud. Hay una luz con origen dudoso, pero puede percibir y divisar una mirada perturbadora, una mirada dominante… Una mirada que producía calma pero mostraba la marea incesante de una terrible tormenta. Una mirada muy parecida al agua dulce, y al cielo despejado de un día soleado.

Y es cuando, siempre, su cuerpo y mente le demandan que debe levantarse, porque extrañamente tienen una especie de alarma interior.

_¡Es hora! _

Hermione no se sobresalta. Medita sobre la almohada y observa las arrugas de la tela. Le echa un vistazo a la habitación desde su posición y dentro de unos minutos vuelve a la realidad, creyendo una vez más en lo ridículo que había sido ese tipo de sueños. Divisa el amanecer por la ventana y encuentra a sus compañeras aun durmiendo plácidamente, con la esperanza de dormir una hora más.

Se levanta, con mucha pasividad, y suspira pesadamente. Coge ropa interior limpia y entra al baño, antes de que cualquier chica se atreviera a disputarse el tiempo. Se relaja y deja que el agua le ayuda a pensar sobre la razón de aquel ser que causaba mil y un sensaciones sobre ella.

Con la muda ya puesta y un conjunto abrigador para esas escalofriantes mañanas, sale a la Sala Común y se encuentra agradecida de ser la única madrugadora de todo Gryffindor. Egresa y decide tomar un paseo solitario, aprovechando que nadie ni nada podría interrumpir sus teorías. Y es que, tan solo volvió a pensarlo, volvió a revivirlo. En esos momentos, podía sentir con claridad el roce tibio sobre su cuerpo, temblaba de nuevo y dentro de ella surgían las ansias de volver a la cama y regresar a un mundo irreal. Y es cuando llega la parte de los ojos penetrantes y misteriosos, increíblemente eternos y llenos de emociones. ¿Podía existir una persona con ese tipo de don?

De pronto, aparta la mirada del suelo y vuelve a sus sueños. Allí mismo, estaba durmiendo, al parecer de pie. Él la miraba, la contemplaba y admiraba expectante. Y ella se paralizaba, meditaba y fantaseaba. Quería gritar con ansias que la abrace, que estuviera con ella, desesperadamente.

-¿Hermione?

_¡Pum!_

Descubre algo nuevo. No estaba durmiendo. Estaba más despierta que nunca. No estaba soñando. Esto era realidad. Estaba en _shock_, se había quedado petrificada por unos momentos antes de darse cuenta de que quien la miraba era real y tenía un enorme y descomunal parecido con el que se apoderaba de sus sueños cada noche.

Parpadea un par de veces y se convence de que ésta era la vida y ambos eran reales.

-Ron…

Él sonríe y chasquea los dedos.

-Te me fuiste por un momento, ¿estás bien? –no necesitó que Hermione le respondiera, pero de todos modos lo tomó como un "_Sí, Ron, me encuentro bien_"-. ¿Sabes? Has estado muy rara últimamente.

-¿Ah sí? Ni cuenta me di –respondió un poco ida-. Tú también estás raro. No te he visto mucho desde hace dos semanas, ¿dónde has estado?

-Eh… Tomo clases extras de Adivinación –contestó un poco dudoso.

-Vaya, increíble que alguien tenga tiempo para esas tonterías –comentó Hermione, regresando a sí misma por completo.

-Pues, aunque no lo creas, es de mucha ayuda –dijo sonriendo con amplitud. Dio un paso y otro, lentamente, hacia Hermione, con vacilación y cierto juego entre sus intenciones-. Trelawney enseña la interpretación de señales, leer la mano, la bola de cristal, y otras cosas interesantes como… hipnosis…

Hermione se quedó de piedra. Fue como si sus palabras, para ser exactos la última, fuese una extraña señal. Frunció el ceño y se volvió. Lo último que vio fueron los ojos azules de Ron y cómo se volteaba para irse en dirección contraria.

Aquella misma noche, Hermione no pudo conciliar el sueño a pesar de que su cuerpo ansiaba entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo. Sinceramente, los ojos de Ron Weasley no dejaban de rondar por su cabeza.

Se encontraba sentada en su cama, con las manos juntas y contemplando la media luna por el ventanal, cuando de pronto un sonido agudo interrumpió el silencio. Alguien intentaba entrar a su habitación y ninguna de sus amigas parecía notarlo. Cogió la varita y la apretó con fuerza.

-_Lumos_ –susurró.

La pequeña luz no era de gran ayuda, pero podía ver muy poco sus pasos. Un sonido aquí y un sonido allá y su varita iba a donde oía Hermione. No obstante, sintió que la capturaban, sus brazos y su boca para que no gritara. Le arrebató la varita y ella sintió un gigante pánico crecer.

-Sshh… sshh… -murmuró una voz masculina muy cerca de su oído. Una voz que emergía paz y tranquilidad. Una voz muy conocida.

Volvió a sentir cómo se iba de este mundo real, cómo su cuerpo y su mente se separaban y éste último lo abandonaba para irse muy lejos de aquí. No sin antes volver a reconocer esa mirada de aguas traidoras y serenas, de cielo pasivo y sentimientos variados.

Ron alzó en brazos a Hermione y la dejó reposar sobre su cama. Yacía quieta y sosegada. Se acuclilló y contempló su rostro por largo tiempo. Definitivamente esta era su parte favorita del día, a pesar de usar hipnosis con la chica a la que quería con ansias. Hermione habría de creer que todo era un sueño, un simple y perturbador sueño. Besó su frente por dos segundos infinitos y salió de la habitación con rapidez y elegancia. Y para ser francos, la asignatura de adivinación le fue de gran ayuda a Ron.


End file.
